


You Look Like A Sunflower

by blaklegsanji



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd Feels, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw things that people ignored, knew things about certain people that others didn’t seem to care to see.</p><p>Erica was definitely one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like A Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Psst.. *whispers* I don't own Teen Wolf.

Even though he was quiet and alone and basically had no friends before he became a werewolf, Boyd wasn’t as blind as half the people that walked around the halls of Beacon Hills High. Being alone for as long as he was he became observant to those around him, to those who had as much as sad and lonely life like as he did. He saw things that people ignored, knew things about certain people that others didn’t seem to care to see.

Erica was definitely one of them. Her epilepsy made her a target for bullies, using her illness against her. It made him sick honestly. He’s never understood how people can be happy to cause another person’s pain and then flaunt it around like it was their proudest moment ever.

But Erica was a strong girl, even before she became a werewolf. Though she may have had a shitty life before she was bitten, he remembers things when he would see her alone. Sitting in the library on her laptop or doing homework, a small smile on her face, brown eyes shining brightly like they never would when around others, long blonde hair flowing down and around her shoulders. One time he remembered she looked at him and actually gave him a smile, a sincere smile.

In those moments Boyd didn’t see an unhappy teenage girl with epileptic problems. He had a hard time looking away, she was stunning.

Now thanks to Derek, she was starting to sprout. They all were actually, but Erica even more so. She may have been acting out a little bit, but she was becoming the beautiful woman Boyd always knew she could be. 

“Hey big guy.” He smells her before he hears her. Watching her walk towards him, a strut in her step, red lips grinning. He hid his right hand, to hide the present he had for her. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“Nothing ” He shrugs, then pulls out the sunflower in his hand and holds it out for her. “Here for you.”

Her eyes widened, but takes it hesitantly, “Boyd?” She whispers.

He smiles. “Reminded me of you. Cause you looks like a sunflower, ready to rain sunlight on all who look down upon you.”

He sees her blush and smells different scents of emotions. He decides to himself, he wants to make her feel like this all the time.

* * *

Find me on tumblr here: [princessmandablackleg ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princessmandablackleg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first berica fic, wrote it when I saw someone post them on Tumblr. I know it's small but I hope you like it!


End file.
